Like You Would Know
by Infinite Snow
Summary: "You're an asshole, you're a jerk. What does my best friend even see in you? Like you would know her feelings at all." In which Mikan is puzzled why her best friend would chase after someone who will never love her back.


_Synopsis: AU - You're an asshole, you're a jerk. What does my best friend even see in you? Like you would know her feelings at all._

 _WARNING: Slight Mikan/Youichi at the end. And Hotaru is WAY OOC._ _ **Warning, if you can't handle a ditzy Hotaru for the beginning of the fanfic, STOP READING HERE.**_

 _BACKGROUND: This one-shot is inspired by real life event. It is inspired by how my best friend had a crush over a guy who never looked her way no matter how she tried. This went back ever since in elementary school. He treated girls like tissues, and used people around him to gain popularity as sickening and clichéd that must sound. My best friend pined after him until high school when she met another guy and (I hope, I will find one too). He is just sad, lonely, bitter and a good-looking guy who can't have a serious relationship because of his broody nature and his lack of sincerity that is vital in a relationship._

-x-

Mikan and Hotaru were in elementary school, playing on the playground when the bad boy Hyuuga Natsume storms onto the field, crushing some kid's soccer ball.

"Oh isn't he dreamy?" Hotaru sighed.

"I feel sorry for the kid whose ball he ruined," Mikan sighed, "The poor kid is crying."

"I guess, but you can't deny that he looks good," Hotaru sighed again, with dazzles in her eyes.

"I think I will puke if I see his face again," Mikan snorted, "I really don't like him."

"But why?" Hotaru reluctantly tore her gaze away from Natsume to look at Mikan, who the two were playing in the garden.

"He stole my dolls, knotted my hair, and ruined my artworks in art," Mikan said, "And that is only to list a few. Honey I could go on forever if you ask."

"But could you at least tolerate him for me? I can't help the way I feel," Hotaru sheepishly admitted.

"He wouldn't value more than the gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe," Mikan grabbed Hotaru's shoulders, "Should I shove reality into your head or do you want to learn the brutal way?"

"Please Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Urgh, fine! But only because you are an amazing person," Mikan face-palmed.

Suddenly the bell rang and the kids were rushing to the last period of the day.

"Well, I have a different teacher than you do for math, so see you tomorrow!" Hotaru smiled, giving Mikan a quick hug before running off.

Mikan sighed, shaking her head at her raven-haired friend, who was hopelessly in love with a guy who wouldn't spare her a glance.

"Hey Mikan?" A timid voice came out.

"Oh Ruka-pyon," Mikan smiled. Ruka was Natsume's best friend until he ditched Ruka for the 'cool kids' and Ruka was bitterly the outcast. Ruka also had a huge crush on Hotaru, too bad it was one-sided.

"Did she… mention me?" Ruka timidly asked.

"Oh Ruka…" Mikan's hazel eyes glittered with sadness, "She didn't. But don't worry. It will be so much time before she realizes that he isn't what she imagined him to be. I honestly wish you two were together. Even if we are in elementary school."

Ruka didn't say anything to that. He just mutely nodded. And this made Mikan feel even worse.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to class. We have math together," Mikan forced a tiny smile on her little face.

-x-

"My life feels like a Taylor Swift music video," a 13-year old Mikan slammed her head against a locker.

"What's wrong?" Youichi asked. Mikan had been growing a gigantic crush on him, and unbeknownst to her, so was he.

"Hotaru can't see that what she has been looking for the whole time is in front of her, like RIGHT THERE!" Mikan vented, "If I wasn't her best friend, I would have yelled in her face by now."

"I think Hyuuga is annoying," Youichi agreed, "I used to look up to him before but then the way he treated girls really repulsed me."

"Exactly. And Hotaru is going after him full force, and when he breaks her heart with his rejection, it is going to hurt," Mikan sighed, "I tried telling her."

"Well, why can't you try to get her to realize that he isn't what she fantasized him to be?" Youichi asked.

"What are you proposing?" Mikan wearily asked.

"You know… expose him," Youichi uneasily said.

"I would say I am tempted to do that," Mikan sighed, but looked forward to see her friend down the hallway, cutting out a minute or two of her passing period just to watch Natsume stomp down the hallway, "But I don't want to kill all of her hope. I am too soft of a person to do that. Hopefully when he just ignores her long enough, I will set her up with Ruka."

"But wouldn't she be devastated that you didn't warn her beforehand?" Youichi asked.

"She made me promise," Mikan said after a moment of silence, "She made me promise to not interfere."

-x-

Mikan found a directory lying near a corner. The school was selling the student directory but Hotaru's parents didn't want to give money to buy it. Being forced to give your phone number was annoying enough, but buying a directory? Of phone numbers you will never call? Useless. But Hotaru wanted one so she could call Natsume.

"Maybe I will be a good friend and give it to her," Mikan mused, grabbing the slightly worn directory and when the bell rang, raced outside.

Mikan ran and ran until she spot her best friend at the bus stop in front of the school.

"Hotaru!"

"Hey Mikan!" Hotaru smiled.

"I got it!" Mikan huffed and puffed as she sought to catch her breath.

"You got what?" Hotaru asked, puzzled.

"I found a copy of this year's directory neglected in a corner. Slightly worn out, but hey, I bet his phone number is in there," Mikan forced a smile, "Bet you can ring him up?"

"Oh my gosh! Mikan you're the best! What can I do without you?" Hotaru hugged Mikan as tight as she could.

"I am your best friend, so I would do anything for you," Mikan smiled, handing the directory to Hotaru, "Call him whenever you have the confidence. And tell me how it went."

"I will, thank you," Hotaru smiled, taking the directory, and then abruptly turned her head, "I think that's my bus. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya too," Mikan smiled sadly, waiting for her own bus to come after Hotaru left.

-x-

Hotaru had been rejected by Natsume. On Valentine's day, she gathered the nerves to call him and he answered coldly, hanging up the phone even though Hotaru told her name.

But nevertheless, Hotaru tried to subtly get Natsume's attention, not wanting to come across as 'just another girl' but someone who 'loved' him.

" _She only loves him for his looks and he only dates girls for their looks,"_ Mikan thought one day, _"Why can't she see that Ruka truly loves Hotaru for who she is?"_

"Maybe if I try harder," would what Hotaru would say every single time Natsume gave her the cold shoulder.

Mikan could only miserably watch as her best friend got hurt in the process of trying to win the affection of the school's bad boy.

-x-

Eventually Hotaru realized that Natsume wouldn't love her the way she wanted him to. Like, her feelings were nothing to him.

"I feel so lost," Hotaru complained to Mikan one day, "I don't know who would truly love me. I mean, I went after him this whole time and I was blind to the possibility that it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't change."

"He's too full of himself," Mikan snorted, "That's for sure. But you know what else is true?"

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"I know someone who likes you a lot. And no hitting around the bush. He has it bad for you," Mikan smirked.

"Who would that be?" Hotaru asked.

"Ruka."

"But, he never talked to me… how could he like me?" Hotaru asked, uncertainly.

"Hotaru, he liked you for everything you did. He liked your bravery, your kindness, your perseverance. He liked your strong willed nature as you tried to win Natsume's love and how you never lost hope. Sweetheart he saw your inside qualities and he fell head over heels for you. Now it is your turn: do you like him for what he is?" Mikan asked.

"I could get to know him better," Hotaru said, "Until then, I don't know."

"Fair enough," Mikan sighed, "I wouldn't want you to date him just because Natsume dumped you. Even he knows what it feels like to be left behind. Natsume dumped him as a friend to be with the cool kids."

"Really?" Hotaru asked, feeling somewhat hurt that Ruka had to go through all of this misfortune.

"Give him a chance," Mikan glanced at her best friend, "He is a really good person. I know it."

"I will, as long as Youichi asks you out," Hotaru grinned, enjoying watching Mikan's face light up like a Christmas tree.

-x-

Youichi did ask Mikan out, and Mikan was so happy that he felt the same about her the way she did. And Ruka and Hotaru were spending lots of time together. Not that Mikan had been replaced, but Hotaru wanted to get to know Ruka before she went out with him.

And all this while, Natsume would watch the two.

Mikan knew, and one day when Ruka and Hotaru left school, she cornered him.

"I know where your eyes have looked and spoiler alert, she isn't going to be single for any longer," Mikan spat.

"I can have any girl I want, Sakura," Natsume pushed Mikan out of the way.

Mikan made sure the coast was clear before she stuck her foot out, tripping Natsume.

"Um, I don't think so. You see, you burned through all of your chances. And by the way, have fun staying single," Mikan laughed as she left, ignoring Natsume's burning glare on her back.

-x-

Mikan's words had struck through him. But there was nothing he could do about it. Ruka had asked Hotaru out and she accepted. Hotaru had been the happiest she could be. Though, her rough past with Natsume had hardened her somewhat. She became colder in personality to everybody except Mikan, Youichi, and Ruka.

Mikan knew he was watching. She knew his eyes were trailing over her. She knew he was regretting what he did to Hotaru.

Hotaru had evolved into a gorgeous teenage girl in high school, though her looks were equivalent to Mikan's. But no other girl looked like her.

Natsume decided he wanted Hotaru. He wanted Hotaru because she would make the perfect trophy girlfriend. He was Natsume F*CKING Hyuuga. Any girl would die to be in his arms.

He became brave by sending a note – which was a paper ball thrown to her head, the usual bad boy style.

"What is that?" Ruka asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. But the only one who throws a paper ball at your head would be…" then her eyes narrowed as she glared at the raven haired boy at the back of the room, smirking like the devil himself.

"Him," Hotaru darkly finished her sentence. Ruka even became livid at the sight of him.

"Well, what does it say?" Ruka asked, prompting his girlfriend to open the piece of paper.

"He wants me to meet him, under the sakura tree at the front of the school. How ironic, because Sakura is Mikan's middle name," Hotaru drawled. (Here, I will pretend it is her middle name, because Yukihira is her actual last name)

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ruka nervously asked.

"No. I think I should see him alone," Hotaru whispered.

"But he could try to do something to you! The word 'respect' is foreign to him, unless it is given to him!" Ruka whispered vehemently.

"Nogi-san, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher impatiently asked.

"No ma'am," Ruka said.

"Then shut your mouth," the teacher shot Ruka one last glance before going back to her discussion.

"I can do this," Hotaru whispered, "I know I can. Besides, Mikan will be hiding in case he tries anything funny. Mikan had stuck up for me from the beginning of time anyways."

"Just be safe," Ruka pleaded, "That's all I care."

"I will be. Only for you," Hotaru smiled, taking Ruka's hand in his, and flashing a small smile which she reserved for Ruka and Mikan.

-x-

"So what did you want?" Hotaru asked impatiently.

"I think you would realize by now," Natsume smirked, obviously too full of himself.

"All I can realize is that your head became bigger and your ego multiplied," Hotaru scoffed, "If you want to give me a lesson on how much your looks have improved, I think I will play hooky and skip your class. I mean, notes from your fangirls can catch me up on all the useless information I don't need to know."

Natsume frowned at this. Hotaru had changed.

"I think you are forgetting that you have a crush on me ever since Elementary School? How you pined to get my attention your whole life? And now that you are getting it, you are throwing it away? Have you lost your mind?" Natsume asked.

"Had," Hotaru corrected, "I didn't lose my mind. I was pushed into reality. I realized you were such a cruel, disgusting and ugly person on the inside and it took Mikan to clear my misunderstandings that somehow you would love me the way I used to love you. And I didn't know that the person who truly loves me wasn't you but Ruka, and I had completely ignored him and now that I know him, I can't believe I overlooked someone as wonderful as him."

"He is no way near as good looking as I am," Natsume snarled, "I can have any girl I want because of my looks, and I want you. And I will have you."

"I don't think you will," Hotaru snorted, "And I am leaving. This conversation is over because I said so."

Hotaru went to leave but Natsume pulled her back by grabbing on her left forearm. In response, Hotaru swirled around and slapped Natsume across the face. Hard.

"Don't touch me," Hotaru glared, "If I had my Baka Gun with me, I would shoot you to Pluto."

"You know you want me," Natsume taunted, "I know you still like me."

"In your stupid dreams," Hotaru snapped, "Have fun rotting in hell."

-x-

"I wished you let me butt in," Mikan complained, "I wanted to knee him."

"Well I promised I would have some backup in case he tried to rape me or something," Hotaru shrugged.

"Rape isn't something light," Mikan glared.

"I know it isn't but you know me," Hotaru shrugged, "That and my insensitivity."

"Nah, but you know I won't let him come near you," Mikan hugged Hotaru, "I'm your best friend."

"Thank you for never giving up on me," Hotaru confessed, "I guess my obsession over him nearly drove you insane."

"I was a little irritated but I would never go nuts. Besides, I knew that you would realize sooner or later, and realize that someone better was there for you," Mikan shrugged, smiling brightly.

"But nevertheless, you are one irreplaceable person," Hotaru smiled.

"I better be, I worked hard for that position," Mikan nudged Hotaru playfully, as the both laughed.

-x-

Mikan could sense him looking at Hotaru ever since _she_ was the one to reject him. And she couldn't help but smirk.

It doesn't feel too good to be rejected, now is it?

But his chances had burned through and now he is a bitter loner. Like he always will be.

Mikan sometimes wished that he would finally find another girl who would clear his head and open him up to reality that not all women are so submissive and shallow and selfish.

But with his head in his own picture perfect fantasy world, nobody can show him the light.

 _-fin-_

Okay, I am so sorry Hotaru was so OOC and a wee-bit bubbleheaded. It serves an IMPORTANT purpose because she my best friend. I am Mikan, and Natsume represents my best friend's crush. I placed Youichi in there because I wish I can have a really kind boyfriend in the future (and he doesn't have the most photogenic person).

My best friend moved on from her crush but she became a little bitter and extremely cold to everyone except her family and me. I feel bad for her because her crush just ignored her feelings for him but I can't completely sympathize with her because she too, liked him for his looks. But it still hurt her and she moved on to a guy who is so much nicer and well-rounded though he might not be the most good looking guy on the planet, but he is such a friendly person that I wouldn't imagine a nicer guy than him.


End file.
